Hungry for Love
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: this is a 2P Hetalia and reader-insert with a little twist, You are 2P!Demon!Alfred's mate and it's y'all anniversity and he has a special surprise for you. contains vore.


Hungry for Love (Vore)

2P!Demon!AlfredxReader

Normal POV

After the agreement between Kiku and (Name), everything has been doing okay; sometimes Al will let you go visit your brother and everyone else. Al had let you do a lot of things on your own (unless he knows about it first), sometimes he'll let you go visit any of the 2Ps (that's what (Name) decide to call them), or he would let you go play with Artie's snakes when they feel left out.

-Time Skip-

It's been five years since that agreement with Kiku, (Name) has gotten along with everyone. It's been a long time since (Name) talked to England about making a new home for them and luckily he agreed (after many begging and pleading with him) England said that it was going to take some time in doing so, but it's been five years, was he lying or is he stalling so you could be with Al.

-Time Skip-

Your's and Al's POV

Al told you that he was going to take you somewhere special, since this was the anniversary of when you became Al's mate.

(Name) woke up in Al's arm with your head pressed against his chest listening to his heart bear. _***Tha-Thump, Tha-Thump, Tha-Thump* **_You tried to get up, but he had you in an iron grip, you tried to get his attention by saying his name over and over, then you tried wiggle out of his grip, but all that did was it caused him to moan, so you stopped moving around.

All of the sudden, Al flipped you over so you were underneath him; you just stared at his blood red eyes that were staring right at you making you blush, "Morning sacred lily." Al said giving you a kissing on your cheek causing you to blush even more, "Mor-Morning Al." (Name) stuttered as he continued to kiss you.

"A-Al!" (Name) freaked out when you felt his tail that was black and had heart shape point on the end, goes up your black night gown, "Hehehe, so cute sacred lily when you jump like that." Al said in a husky voice casing you to shiver. Al propped himself up with his on both side of your head and straddling you with his legs between your hips.

Al looks you with lust fill eyes at your (e/c) eyes and pulls you into a passionate kiss, as he kissed you, (Name) couldn't help but moan in the kiss. When Al licks your bottom of your lick asking for permission, you decide to deny him in seeing of what he'll do, "Ohoh, this is new, you usually let me do it, this should be fun." Al said as he slips his tail further up your black night gown, "Al don't…no…don't you dare…don't-" Al cut you off by starting to tickle you with his black tail that had a heart shape point on the end.

Al gets up from the bed and continues to tickles you with his tail, "A-Al… I-I can't…breath!" (Name) said trying to catch her breath after a good laugh that Al gave you. You decide to make a break for it, by running off, "Oh a game of predator and prey. Ready or…not!" Al screams as he jumps over the bed and runs after you.

While running, you tried to find a place to hide in one of the room, "Come out, come out where ever you are. ~" (Name) heard Al sing causing you to have a shiver down your spine. As you ran into one of the room, you literally face palm yourself as (Name) saw Al in one of the rooms' looking for you, so you ran back to your's and Al's room, but before you could make it a smog of smoke came swirling around you, you closed your (e/c) eyes afraid of what may happen. "AL!" (Name) screamed at the top of her lungs as the smog started to swirl faster.

After a few minutes you your eyes to see if anything as happened, but something did happen. The black night gown you were wearing wasn't on you anymore instead you were underneath it, so you decide to crawl out of it only to find an earthquake, but (Name) doesn't think earthquake make a boom, boom, boom noise. When you went to turn you saw Al right in front of you (well his feet since you were only about ten inches tall.)

Al looks down and saw your night gown, so he picked it up, so he picks it up, and he drops the night gown starting to get worry, "(Name) where are you?" He called out causing you to cover your ears, "Al, I'm down here!" (Name) screamed at the top of your lungs, hoping he could hear you. All of the sudden, your necklace that Al gave in marking you his mate, which had a blood red heart with a single symbol in his language saying 'my beloved one', two black bat wings on either side of it and a golden lace that looped around your neck.

It started to glow very brightly like a star, (Name) kept on screaming his name over and over hoping to get his attention. (Name) closed her eyes and bent over trying to catch her breath after screaming so many times, you tried to catch your breath, before yelling again. Just when you opened your eyes and bent back up, Al was lying on the floor on his stomach smiling at you.

(Name) fell backwards and tried to hide under your night gown, but before you had time to under it, Al picked you up and placed you in his hand as he sits up.

"So mind to tell of what happened lily?" Al asked in a concerned voice, hoping that he or one of his friends can help him out, "Well when I ran from you, I ran into the room that you were in and when I turned and run back into our room all of the sudden, there was smog of smoke swirling around me and well here I am." (Name) tried to explain of what happened, "Well I think you knocked over a vile that I misplaced and well …this is the result and ….SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSITY!" Al screamed, earning (Name) to cover her ears and a confused look.

"This is the surprise I have for you, lily." "What do you mean…what….wait you mean?" (Name) replied confused at first then she realized what he meant when started to open his mouth and brought you closer to his mouth; you saw his white sharp fangs, his long snake-like tongue starting to touch you, and saw his drool just drooping from his mouth , at first you didn't know what to do at this point.

"What's wrong, lily?" Al said in a concerned after he closed his mouth and brought you away from his mouth, after noticing you were hesitating, "Well I've done anything like this so…" (Name) trailed off in trying not to hurt his feelings (in fact you've never done this, you were a bit scared in doing this.)

"It's okay, lily. You don't have-" "IWANTTODOIT!" (Name) said very loud and quickly, so you didn't want to hurt his feeling. (Name) saw the expression he was very pleased at this in doing this for him. So he opened his mouth again and closer for you, after he brought his hand close enough. (Name) stood up, walked backwards to get a running start, after you were far enough to his wrist, you start to run as fast you could, and jumped into his mouth letting him to taste you as he rubs against you with his snake-like tongue, "Ahhh~ delicate sacred lily, you taste heavenly. ~" Al said in a husky voice as he licks you and savoring you causing you to moan very loud in his mouth, "Ahhh…A-Al." (Name) said she moan Al's name in his mouth.

All of the sudden he stopped licking you, giving you a chance to sit in the middle of his tongue, you were about to say something when you felt going to the back of his throat, "You're ready, lily?" Al said waiting for a reply from you, 'Well there's no turning back now, (Name).' (Name) said to herself about this and shouted at the top of your lungs for him to listen, "YES! DO IT NOW! SEND ME TO YOUR STOMACH TO STATISFY YOUR HUNGER OF LOVE! BLACK ROSE!" Al couldn't believe of what he heard from his mate that he chosen to be and to hear his mate by a nickname and only his, so he tilted his head again and swallowed you whole.

(Name) felt going down his throat, it felt like he was giving you hugs and kisses as you went down deeper. As (Name) made it through his throat, you were apart to land really hard in his stomach, but when you fell his stomach muscle formed a cushion for you to land on.

"You all right, delicate lily!" "Yes, Happy Anniversary, Black Rose!" (Name) replied vey excitedly to him as you hugged around his stomach muscle to let him know you love him.

Al felt you hugging so he wraps his arm around his stomach to hug you to let you feel and hear what he has to say, "Happy Anniversary, lily. You are enough to satisfy my hunger of love.

~Time skip for four days~

After many days has passed, Al woke you up, by rubbing his stomach knowing you would be laying against his stomach wall, "Morning Al." "Morning lily." Al said as he rubs his stomach. "So what's the plan today, Black Rose." (Name) said very excitedly wondering what he has in store, "Well I have to get you out, because the potion is going to wear out any minute, so I'm gonna send my tail down my throat to my stomach to pull you out, okay lily." "Yes, is it all right if we could do it again sometime soon, Black Rose.' (Name) said in waiting for a reply, "Yes, of course we can, lily." He said as he opens his to send his tail down to his stomach to you out. As he sends his tail down his throat he tries his best not to gag on it.

As you waited for his tail to come down, you started to grow centimeter by centimeter within each seconds. You saw Al's tail come, you under his tail, so he wraps around you and pulls you up through his throat and out of his mouth. When (Name) got out she was already half way back to normal.

~Time Skip~

After a few minutes Al hands you a towel after you had your shower, to yourself off, "Lily, I really hate to tell you this, but I think that it's best if you go with Kiku and the others." Al said causing you to froze in your spot, making you confused face, you tried to change the subject, "Al, let's go visit the Vargas' brothers there's a painting I want to show." "Lily, I think it will be what's best for you." Al said trying to that (Name) had to leave.

"But why Al? England probably hasn't finished making the new world yet." (Name) said trying to get him to change his mind. "It's already finished, (Name)." a sudden echoed through the room, you turned to see England wearing his black cloak.

"I saw that you having lots of fun with them, so I let you stay as long as you wanted, but now it's time." England said as a portal is open to send you and England back.

(Name) hesitated at first then you heard Al whispering to you in your ears, "You are my paradise, as I am to you." After saying that (Name) turned to him to say something, but everything went black after that.


End file.
